Black and Blue
by KismetKaly
Summary: A story set in the days of the Marauders and the first wizarding war. Sirius falls in love with a mudblood gypsy girl and sets out to have a normal life even while chaos is going on around him.


As the testing for N.E.W.T.'s wound down, Sirius sat in the brightly illuminated hall. He had done just about all he was going to do. Was getting a 'T' in potions really going to effect his life? No. He was going to be a safe cracker for Gringotts or a criminal who broke into Gringotts, the rebellious 15 year old chuckled to himself as he tilted his chair back a little more. James had finished for the most part and Moony seemed to be sweating over his parchment. In a way, Sirius envied his friend. He had been dealt this disease, yet he still managed to become a prefect **and** do well in just about every class.

"Quills down, Accio exams." The elderly wizard flicked his wand and the parchment flew by the dozens towards him and stacked neatly on the table. "You are dismissed." The man nodded and Sirius was the first of his friends out into the warm sunshine.

"Come on, we heard you like to dance!"

A shriek echoed from a shadowed corner outside the castle. There had to be maybe five or six black robed teens circled around someone who Sirius couldn't see, but the scream clued him in that it was a girl. He stalked closer, not being noticed by the gang until he could tell what they were doing.

"Come on Mudblood. Show us why we should let you live."

The words dripped with distaste and venom and Sirius knew immediately who it was. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies had trapped a girl who looked to be about Sirius' age. He could see the tears slipping down her cheeks, but there were 5 guys and only one of him. Maybe if he could distract them long enough for her to make a run for it and for the guys to catch up with him, he'd have a fighting chance.

Malfoy raised his wand, "Cru-" A jet of blue hit his wrist, and pain exploded through Malfoy's hand as he and his gang whirled around, their eyes off of their prey for the moment.

"Come on Malfoy, that's no way to treat a lady. If you need pointers on the fairer sex, I wouldn't mind helping, since we're family and all." Sirius chuckled as he backed away from the swiftly advancing gang of Slytherins.

"Sirius, I was told not to kill you, but I swear if you so much as…" His threat was cut short as two men came up behind Sirius, and immediately, he knew he was saved.

James looked to him and rolled his eyes, he didn't have to tell his best friend anything, his eyes said it all. _Way over your head._ "We got a problem here, boys?" James made the word 'boys' particularly emphasized. Lucius gave one of his trademark sneers and seemed to contemplate taking on the trio right then and there.

"Do we have a problem here, Mr. Potter?" the voice cut through the tension as Minerva McGonagall rounded on the two sets of boys facing off.

"Nothing Professor," mumbled Malfoy as he glared at the trio and moved past out onto the grounds. Minerva watched them go and looked to the three teens boys before her. "Keep an eye on him." Or that was what Sirius could have swore she mumbled before she trudged off.

"Come on, we have to head to the dungeons for double exams with the Ravenclaws." Remus spoke up, the voice of reason among the three. James groaned as if he'd been struck. "I don't want to…" he whined as they walked, Sirius' mind was preoccupied. He had only gotten a fleeting glimpse of the girl Malfoy had been about to torture, but something about her had struck him, even with the tears streaming down her face.

"So what did Malfoy do this time?" Remus asked once they were back within the halls and Peter had joined them. Sirius took a moment to answer. "They'd cornered some girl they were going to torture." His friends all looked to him. "A damsel in distress? Oy' Sirius ya gotta find her and make her thank you." James laughed and only stopped with a well placed, hard, punch to the arm.

"I was just kiddin'." James pouted as he rubbed his now sore arm. The group followed the tide of students as they made their way to the bowels of the school. None of them spoke much more as they were ushered into the damp dungeon, and when the proctor addressed them a small commotion at the front of the room caught Sirius' eye.

A nervous student had bumped a bottle on the front desk, the glass shattered upon impact with the stone floor. Green fumes began to fill the room. "Everyone OUT!" The witch was in a frenzy as she worked to use vanishing spells that seemed to intensify the noxious gas. Everyone ran from the now putrid smelling dungeon and out into the hall.

As he turned to look for his cohorts, Sirius felt something flutter near his ear. Without a thought, he moved to swat it away only to find a fluttering piece of parchment in his hand. A frown creased the teens features before he unfurled the very pink parchment.

_Thanks for saving me, I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't stopped them. Thank you. —Saja_

The thing puffed a cloud of pink as he read it and immediately raised his eyes, searching for the girl who'd sent it. Light hazel eyes met his dark brown as he took in the girl before him. Her raven black hair was wild and down to her shoulders, her skin was the color of caramel and her body seemed to be curved in all the right places. Sirius wasn't sure if his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he caught a glimpse of her. She smiled at him before she turned and disappeared into a sea of Ravenclaws.

So, her name was Saja and she was in Ravenclaw. He didn't know why, but this need to know her shot through his mind like a bullet. She was by far one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes on, and that was saying something. With all his admirers, never had Sirius Black felt an inkling of emotion, but the note from this girl he'd never met, was making his heart beat fast in his chest.

He must have still be staring after her when Moony and Wormtail came up to him. Remus followed his path of sight and waved his hands in front of his love struck friend's eyes.

"Ah, so did damsel come back to thank her knight in shinning armor?" James poked fun as Sirius punched him once more.

"So it looks like potions is postponed. Game of Qudditch anyone?" Sirius asked as him and his friends turned heel and headed back towards the common room. But Sirius' mind was a million miles away.


End file.
